Los sueños engendrados en la oscuridad
by astrophysicsblue
Summary: El ser y la nada de jóvenes divulgadores de conocimiento, los cuales deberán defenderse de la decadencia del tejido social en el que están sumergidos y las escalofriantes tinieblas del conflicto armado.
1. La zorra capitalista

**Gracias a mi maldita inspiración por permitirme escribir esta bazofia.**

 **Realmente sólo quería desahogarme e intentar divulgar mis estúpidas ideas.**

 **Esta historia, va dedicada al bastardo, mi bro, que realmente es el único que ha leído esto.**

* * *

 _"El tímido ardor en mi mente, la constante decepción nocturna, son parte de mí. De este amargo sentimiento, aunque inteligente, es torpe y sin dignidad._

 _Amándome desde las cenizas, vomitando mi odio, guardando mi rencor, desvelándome en la búsqueda de mis sueños._

 _Me encuentro perdido, esta mi autoestima, muda y lúgubre vocalización, estando en este vacío terrible, necesito una luz._

 _Arrastrándome por la esperanza, voluntad carezco, aniquilo mi pensamiento, esta es mi conciencia._

 _Este sentimiento es el que describo, atroz y tétrico, suspiros callados, melancolías resucitadas._

 _Este soy yo y es lo que siento_

 _Esta es mi mente, mis sueños y la razón por la que existo._

 _¿Quién sería sin esta ideología?_

La Guerra Fría (1947-1991).

Diciembre 2 de 1965.

"El mundo se ha dividido en dos, las influencias imperantes nos controlan, nos han hecho creer en doctrinas xenófobas y militantes. Al igual que el mundo, somos proletariado inconsciente, somos culpables tu y yo estaremos conspirando con nuestros salvadores".

¿Por qué hice todo esto?, realmente nunca he podido contestar a esta lúgubre pregunta.

Tal vez, yo creí en ti, yo no era nada, ni una pequeña pizca de basura inmigrante, pero, tú, mi alabado joven soñador, tuviste piedad de mí indecente vida, me mostraste el cosmos y ahora yo lo compartiré con todos.

En aquella mañana mientras trazaba tu deslumbrante cuerpo, comencé esta osadía, en el seno de tu relajante espíritu, comenzaste a creer en mí.

"Me matarán", comencé a temblar, cuando tus rubios cabellos comenzaron a acariciar mis pálidos hombros en este amanecer saturado de guerra, el escalofrío del miedo hizo cuestionarme acerca de mi vida roja. Soy hijo de la gran madre, forjadora de hombres decentes, crecí bajo el yugo del confortante invierno, no debería huir de mi filosofía, no debería permanecer contigo.

Pero, quién podría escapar de tus encantos, aquel traje de piel, del cual resaltaban pecas y pequeños bultos de grasa, me hacía sentir vivo, no debí huir contigo, después de todo, eres un traidor, y no un compatriota.

Planeaba controlarme, suspirar y correr hacia el sistema, exigir tú muerte y acabar con esta sensación.

Pero, ningún hombre se podía negar a la ternura que profesabas al despertar, la habitación cambiaba, los iris cándidos filtraban mi odio, tu fragilidad me recordaba a los campos de girasoles, en los cuales, realmente fui feliz.

No podía negarme, la vida contigo me sofocaría, las náuseas se quedarían estancadas.

Ese pequeño abrazo, que interrumpió mi maraña de sandeces, definitivamente me quebró.

Libertad.

Libertad en mi cuerpo, en mi alma y calor gozante en nuestras pieles agonizantes.

El argumento venció a los prejuicios, me quedaría contigo.

Te besaría en las profundidades del abismo, con tu hermosa alma, mi querido amigo falso, mi palpitante alma gemela, formemos un ser, cree en esta habitación húmeda, en estas melancolías resucitadas, porque en esta desolación, aprendí a amar.

Muéstrame a la utopía de la liberación, Zorra capitalista.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **Holi.**

 **Esta historia ha comenzado como un proyecto a largo plazo sobre las ideologías en mi retorcida mente.**

 **Advierto que la trama cambiará constantemente, habrá ediciones y mejorará con el tiempo.**

 _Sugerencias:_

 _Lea atentamente, a veces, ni mi mente se comprende._

 _Apoye su lectura en canciones de los años 50-60 o en las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi._

 _Posdata: Los personajes se irán describiendo conforme avance el drama._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Todo es propiedad de hima._


	2. El invierno esta en rojo

**Todo es propiedad de aquel oriental.**

 **Yo solo tengo el suficiente tiempo libre para promocionar sus ficciones.**

* * *

 _"Alto, joven, pretencioso, atlético, con unos hermosos iris cristalinos, torpe, extrovertido, soñador, pecoso, poseedor de un bronceado sureño, cabello color trigo, amable y trabajador._

 _Ese era yo, en mi adolescencia, en el trabajo duro de granja, recuerdo que me gusta describirme, siempre olvidaba como era mi persona, no sabía con exactitud que las actitudes y las características físicas._

 _Por esta patética razón, me observaba en el espejo, palpaba mis granos mientras sonreía._

 _No quiero olvidarme, además del cristal me susurraba: ¿Quién eres tu?_

 **El invierno está en rojo.**

Bajamos un desayunar con la tranquilidad de los bebés, adormecidos, y aunque necesitábamos llegar a la facultad. En el cual cada uno tomamos nuestros caminos y fingiríamos amistad. La rutina de cada semana debía ser cumplida.

Entre sus risas estúpidas, engullamos cereal barato, pan enmohecido, y nos acariciábamos cómplices, simultáneamente escuchábamos la radio, las noticias del conflicto, la agonía del mundo, el sollozo de tu alma resonaba a través de las paredes, el sentirlo, odiabas la guerra .

Niño patriótico, hipócrita, odiabas perder.

¿Por qué nos ponemos por estas catástrofes ?, Somos ajenos al mundo, recuérdalo él nos vomitó. Somos ajenos en esta mesa carcomida, en los platos llenos de leche.

A pesar, de tu actitud alegre, siempre fui una montaña de emociones.

Esperaba que recibieras mis sentimientos, no quería verte deprimido tan temprano, me hubiera gustado transferirte algo de mi frustración, tal vez, podrías haber almacenado algo de coraje.

-Vamos los tendremos que cruzar el páramo, podremos besarnos bajo el manzano a la luz de este maldito y sofocante sol invernal.-Respondiste con un gesto apático.

Estabas cansado, las ecuaciones de elementos no eran tan sencillas. Pero era tu carrera, tu futuro, así que tomo tu mano, estabas conmigo, yo te apoyaba en tús elecciones.

Alistaste tus libros, grafitos, y pequeño cuaderno en la mochila de cáñamo, mientras que abrigaba y atendía mi mochila. Estábamos listos, otro día para la victoria.

La salida. Siempre nostálgica, las despedidas de tú madre con el sentimiento de su depresión, los aseguramientos sus pastillas y la patética sonrisa forzada del chico que quería ser un héroe.

Quería que me salvaras, cuando me aferraba a ti, no existían tormentes y abruptas enfermedades, sólo quería un poco de amor.

Salimos, protegidos, los abrigos nos abrazaban y jugabas con mi bufanda.

Culpable, el remordimiento te atacaba, no debías estudiar, tu responsabilidad era la granja y tu madre.

Aún así soñabas.

-El mundo se colapsa, debe estar allá, ayudar a mi gente- pronunciaste mientras que las escondidas en mi espalda.

-El mundo te quiere aquí, ella te necesita, no puedes sentirte culpable, no eres como ellos.

-Estoy siendo un traidor.

-No eres como ellos, ellos son los traidores, los que son lastiman, que matan y apuñalan hermanos, ellos son los culpables, tú eres un estudiante, un ciudadano responsable y un granjero con grandes sueños, pero no eres un asesino.

-Pero, pude haber ayudado, soy un héroe ...

-Los verdaderos héroes no matan, acéptalo, no eres hijo del odio.

Llegamos al manzano, estaba seco, imponente ante el pasto y la tierra quemada, habíamos pasado tu granja, tu pequeño pueblo sin ideas al que había llegado un refugio. Horas largas y cansadas de camino para escapar de la ignorancia.

Nos miramos y examinamos, teníamos ojeras en nuestros rostros juveniles.

Tomaste tu cámara y me ordenaste posar. El manzano y yo, nos parecíamos, nos escuchábamos, con figura lúgubre sonreí.

Capturaste el momento y nos contuvimos, besarnos significar exilo si alguien nos descubre.

Así que solo guardaste tu portal espacio-tiempo. Seguimos caminando.

El manzano se había quedado tus quejas heroicas.

Los momentos banales que succionan la desgracia.

Ahora solo discutíamos sobre arte, metafísica, química y drogas. Nuestros temas comunes para la travesía.

Lo normal de nuestras vidas.

Lo normal de la agonía.

Lo normal del camino andado.

"Ambas partes perdemos, nos sentamos en el mundo en su agonía, bilis en las bocas de nuestros hermanos, cuerpos putrefactos en el lugar de los árboles, la tierra nos castigará, se comerá cada uno de nosotros, sus hijos sin misericordia".

El transporte público no era tan concurrido, no notabas tranquilo, era su comportamiento habitual al salir del granero.

La ciudad te cambiaba, los edificios voluptuosos se entrometían en tu ser. Admite que las economías más económicas, pero no el nacionalismo por engordaba.

-Mi madre se muere, ya no respira con devoción, no puede escapar, ha sido sumergida en la desolación- Susurraste intranquilo.

-¿Por qué ?, ella aspira a su libertad, deberías dejarla ir-comentar apático.

-No quiero dejarla ir.

-Egoísta, no hay salvación en la guerra.

-Ella no pertenece a la guerra.

-Todos pertenecemos a ella.

-Eres un imbécil rojo.

-Tú eres un imbécil azul.

-Somos unos imbéciles morados- Reiste, esas eras el verdadero tú, el chico encantador.

-Vámonos, llegemos tarde- Me preocpa que la ciudad nos devorara.

-No importa, siempre lo hacemos.

-Algo ha cambiado, deja de pensar en tu madre, ha sido bien, es fuerte y cuenta contigo.

Siempre me preguntaba, ¿Cuándo se me acabarían las ideas estúpidas para no verte llorar?

¿Cuánto tiempo intenta hacerte feliz?

-Te amo-Lo pronunciaste tiernamente, unas palabras que aniquilarían mi poca resistencia.

Perdóname, debí luchar, perdóname por dejarte en la nieve, diez piedad de mí, ya no me atormentes con tu reflejo.

Deje que tu amor se derramara, tus sueños y esperanzas.

Deje que te cubrieran de rojo a pesar de tus dulces palabras.

* * *

Holi.

Segundo capítulo, nunca creí tener la imaginación y la fuerza de voluntad para seguir aquí.

Si alguien que se ha perdido esta loca historia, le agradeceré su tiempo invertido.

Cada capítulo es muy corto por las razones que explicó más adelante.

Sólo él de dar una pista es una especie de RusAme, pero puede existir sorpresas.

-Fin del comunicado.


	3. El origen del psicoanálisis

**Todo es propiedad de Hima.**

 **El shippeo de mi mente sin creatividad.**

* * *

El origen del psicoanálisis.

"¿Quiénes somos nosotros ?, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros ?, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros ?, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros y nuestros seres queridos, somos perdedores, nacemos, crecemos, fornicamos y buscamos un empleo, ¿es es nuestro ciclo? Ha engendrado ?, Peleamos por dinero y territorio, abrazamos a la ignorancia y exiliamos al conocimiento, somos todo el mundo, sujeta el LSD con fuerza, húndete en la miseria, vamos a ver un conflicto banal, un conflicto entre semejantes "

La facultad, nos brindaba seguridad, un pesar de los primeros años, el conocimiento nos abrigaba, un ambiente diferente de la granja existe en este entorno maravilloso.

Tarde, era tarde demasiado, nuestros desplazamientos a través de las facultades, corriendo alcanzando nuestros futuros, vuela hacia la facultad de ciencias, la ingeniería, captábamos la mirada de nuestros amigos, se encuentran escuchar a la juventud aullando.

Nos separamos, cada uno a sus respectivos salones.

Entré la clase, la cual ya había comenzado, deje atrás los gritos de la bruja cósmica, el tomo mi asiento, y antes de sacar la botella de vodka, toque mi sien, el dolor seguía allí. Lo ignorar, los recuerdos espantosos y la enfermedad han quedado, no tienen que perseguirme.

"Los Estados Unidos intervienen en Vietnam.

Tras los acuerdos de Ginebra que pusieron fin a la guerra de Indochina, la República de Vietnam del Norte quedó constituida en República independiente (1954) bajo la presidencia de Ho Chi Minh, uniéndose enseguida al bloque de países comunistas. Vietnam del Sur fue erigido en República el 26 de octubre de 1955 bajo la presidencia del general Nguyen Van Thieu. Los franceses habían abandonado definitivamente Indochina. Los Estados Unidos enviaron a un Vietnam del Sur. Como resultado de los problemas posibles que surgieron con el vecino Laos, los americanos intervinieron militarmente para establecer el orden.

A pesar de los acuerdos de Ginebra, Vietnam del Norte no cesaba de enviar guerrillas a combatir un Vietnam del Sur, donde provocan un movimiento comunista. De esta forma se constituyen en Vietnam del Sur el Vietcong, que luchaba por la unificación de ambos sectores. Los Estados Unidos enviaban a Vietnam 11.000 hombres en la calidad del ejército de instructores del ejército nacional sud vietnamita.

Al propio tiempo estallaba en el país, bajo el gobierno católico de Diem, una grave crisis interna, Diem tomó medidas contra los budistas, a los que acusaban de ayudar a los comunistas, lo que parece no correspondía a la realidad. Como protesta los bonzos se inmolaban prendiéndose fuego. Ante la gravedad de la situación de los norteamericanos enviaron como embajador a Saigón a Cabot Lodge. En 1663 se produjo un aumento por la parte del sector del ejército y Diem fue asesinado. Siguieron una esta una serie de golpes al tiempo que la población rural se adhieren cada vez más al Vietcong. El general Taylor sustituyó un Cabot Lodge en el cargo de embajador de Estados Unidos y en 1665 el presidente Johnson decidió prestar apoyo militar a Vietnam del Sur con el fin de impedir que el comunismo se apoderó de todo el continente asiático.

La sesión de trabajo terminó, tomó los apuntes y conversó con mi amigo el tímido castaño, bebía ese líquido de cristal a hurtadillas, memorice lo elemental, y yo preparé para el examen de la semana siguiente.

Este listo, listo para una charla especial, calar mi columna, llegar hasta las células, volar, vomitar y llorar, estaba preparado para desmembrar mi alma, colocarla en la alfombra de la pequeña habitación y analizarla, preguntar por los recuerdos y las trasmutaciones Mi trágico ser, quería recitar a Sartre, escuchar mi esencia, la radio, los libros, las revistas, las experiencias, estaba listo para escapar de aquella urbe gris, era ansioso por tocar un Dios, de llegar a fondo y calificar, él Calmarme Después de fingir lo que realmente soy.

Él de escapar, caminando de regreso al campo, él de encontrarse afuera de tu edificio, rozar la palma de tu mano, y pronunciar el plan de hoy.

Hemos de escabullirnos entre la peste y sus ratas agonizantes, hemos de encontrar el paraíso y sentarnos en aquel callejón oscuro.

Debemos apresuramos, las responsabilidades llegan rápido.

Terminado de narrar este pasaje de la revolución latente, debo dejar de derramar lágrimas al recordar esto.

Solos, estábamos tú y yo, contemplando las estrellas junto a la playa, planeando el fin de la guerra.

* * *

¿Ya dije que me gusta el drama?

Lo siento, esto me dio muchas experiencias y sensaciones encontradas.

Me remota mi adolescencia cuando leí a Freud, y sus rollos.

Soy amante del método científico y aún me pregunto si el no era un charlatán.

¡Que vivan los contrastes!

\- Larga vida y prosperidad.


	4. El abismo que solía mirar

Cada vez esto se pone peor.

* * *

El abismo que solía mirar en la desolación de mi ventana.

Enero 30 de 1966.

"La epifanía llega en cualquier momento, pequeño humano con sentimientos, recorres los gélidos páramos de tu existencia banal, perteneciendo a una raza, un país y género, te controlan y controlas, aparentas ser feliz en tu conocimiento".

La tarde oscura de los meses tranquilos de invierno, la tierra sigue las hojas sin mangas, las hojas todavía marchitas, y la ansiedad de la madre pausada, pintamos el granero y paseamos a las cuatro pequeñas ovejas, damos de comer a las ruidosas gallinas mientras platicábamos sobre La filosofía

-Lo único que me interesa es encontrar la paz interior- dije sosteniendo pequeños granos- Quiero ser libre, es lo único que me haría feliz.

-Si la libertad y la felicidad no existen, ¿qué harás ?, vivirás intentando alcanzar lo imposible.

-Por esto es un "si no existe", ¿cómo podremos asegurar algo?

-El sentido de la vida es el mismo absurdo-comentaste con desilusión- Vivimos en un reflejo de la realidad o en verdad esto es parte de lo otro.

-Cortes que también pueden ser extraterrestres también son falsas, todos somos cuentos en un gran librero ...

-Somos seres espirituales que habitan la ficción a través de su traje de piel.

-Realmente, ¿sabes qué somos?

Me miraste con ilusión, esperas un discurso del ser, pero te di una broma.

-Somos unos locos, unos campesinos que alimentamos gallinas planeando la existencia.

-Somos unos, unos campesinos geniales- Sonreíste, me lanzaste granos a la cara, mientras corrías a la casa.

Te perseguí, fingiendo furia, era divertido atraparte y acorralarte para besarte, era divertido empujarte hacia la cama y luchar para desnudarnos. Se tomaba con indiferencia el romanticismo y asumían rol de guerra.

Cada gemido era un cántico marcial, nos apoderábamos de las ciudades de nuestras anatomías, avanzábamos las tropas en busca del control en la capital.

La guerra nos abrazaba, mientras que penetrar el sistema nervioso de cada individuo. El orgasmo abrazador había sido el grito de victoria de la consumición del éxtasis.

Bajo las sábanas como testigos, temblábamos por la descarga de pasión, se terminó una guerra en la cual ambos habíamos empatado.

"Reviso mi miserable existencia, catalogo el dolor en mi alma y las sensaciones producidas a través de mi comportamiento, exploró el infinito de mi conciencia, la experiencia del universo, conformada por libros, radio, televisión, determinada por personas, espero el fin De mi piel, la decadencia de mi cuerpo, espero que el sistema solar se colapse para ser parte del cosmos, para volver a mi origen, para renacer como materia y espíritu "

La cena estaba lista.

Las habas preparadas con devoción, con la cosecha restante del año anterior.

-Serías una buena esposa, si pudieras tener hijos.

-Yo nunca me convertí en alguien que sólo prepara comida, y ama a sus hijos y esposo.

-Con esa actitud, y las serias una zorra.

-Típico, el rol de la mujer es el de la madre y el de zorra.

-Zorra capitalista, dirían mis camaradas.

-No eres nada amable, por eso no tendrás la cena, maldito patriarca- Bufaste divertido, amabas que es estúpidas bromas que hacían tus ideologías.

-Tienes razón, de tomar conciencia, yo no te valoro como lo hago, trabajas todo el dia y aparte yo cocinas, debe besarte los pies, hombre abnegado.

-Carillo estúpido, que se oyen los pasos de mi madre, yo nunca la cocinaría a alguien que no fuese mi progenitora.

-Que decepción, pero lo acepto, no me gustan ni los hombres ni las mujeres abnegadas, me gustan las chicas "zorras" que luchan por sus derechos y su libertad.

Suspiraste, querías contradecirme, pero tu madre ya había llegado y aguardaba en la sala.

Por supuesto que no hay ni una sola vez, sólo que así se llamó en la secta.

Yo había adoptado el apodo para ti porque era la viva esencia de tu rebeldía juvenil.

* * *

Este ficción esta dedicada a mi bro, si lees esta bazofia, que sepas que te amo.

Ahora, después del sentimentalismo.

¿Alguien lee esto?

No sean invisibles yo no muerdo.

Este capítulo va dedicado a otra etapa de mi pasado. Cuando comencé a leer existencialismo, absurdismo, sobretodo cuando me adentre en la física cuántica.

Creo que todos hemos visto al abismo al menos una sola vez.


	5. Las sensaciones que sabían todo

**¿Qué los trae por estos lares de miseria absoluta?**

 **Vayan a leer un romance juvenil.**

* * *

Las sensaciones que lo sabían todo: el amor esta en los individuos.

Febrero 10 de 1966.

"Llora bebé, llora con tus gélidos orbes verdes, desnúdame en el vacío en el que vomitamos, bésame en la orilla del acantilado y hazme sentir, roza tus delgados dedos por mi espalda marchita, volemos entre la desesperación mientras sostienes mi mano, háblame con ese acento refinado y cala mi sistema nervioso, llora bebé porque te amo, llora bebé porque nos necesitamos. Escapemos de las tinieblas para formarnos, tu y yo, el cálido anhelo del vínculo."

Me encontraba solo en la inmensidad de la abrazadora rivera plutónica, he de admitir que estaba llorando, lloraba bajo tus sábanas, bajo tu esencia, tenía miedo.

Te habías marchado.

No te había visualizado en tres días.

Eso me ponía inseguro, tenías un boleto para marcharte y no te importaba.

No eras feliz conmigo, te ibas en el tren y no te importaba.

Me dejaste a cargo de los asuntos de la granja mientras te ibas con aquel hombre y no te importaba.

Lloro tu amor por aquel burgués.

Lo amabas con tu inquieta personalidad.

El te amaba con su astuta personalidad.

Ustedes eran cómplices desde la infancia, el te sostenía en sus brazos mientras llorabas desesperadamente.

No podía competir con él, después de todo yo sólo era un inmigrante, sólo era tu empleado y un extranjero en tu conciencia.

Ustedes se entendían, se regalaban actitudes, se escribían cartas y se besaban con la calidez que yo nunca había sentido en tu rostro.

Quería detenerte, pero tú me odiarías, te marcharías a pesar de mis quejas, porque no te importaba.

Eras indiferente con la posesión en los vínculos sagrados.

Ustedes eran dos individuos diferentes, aún así reían, se acariciaban mutuamente si demostrar el egoísmo.

Yo no podía competir con eso.

Estaba temblando, podía escuchar las expresiones del éxtasis escapando de tus carcomidos labios.

Podía escucharlos mientras ustedes se unían, mientras danzaban creando la armonía mutua del cariño, fundiéndose dos individuos, pero no al hacer la guerra, no para predicar el odio, sino para derramar sueños y esperanzas, para dar a luz el conocimiento. Podía casi sentirlos, ustedes convirtiéndose en humanos.

Reafirmando la evolución, creando la paz absoluta.

Ahora entiendo porque lo preferías a él.

Ahora entiendo porque te lanzabas a sus brazos.

Entiendo porque huías con indiferencia.

Después de todo, el compartía tus suspiros de libertad.

Juntos habían creado el conocimiento suficiente para sostener el nirvana.

Ustedes dos eran dos individuos que se amaban y que amaban.

Habían creado la paz.

Y yo estaba celoso por ello.

* * *

¿Creyeron que el RusAme sería la única pareja?

Ilusos, prefiero el Usuk/UkUs, desde los cinco años en el fandom.

Aquí empieza lo bueno...


	6. El ser y la nada se besaban

**Yo que ustedes dejaba de leer.**

 **¿Siguen aquí?**

 **Son unos traviesos.**

* * *

Marzo 24 de 1966.

El ser y la nada acostumbraban besarse.

"Aquellos que me persiguen, atados a mi sombra, quietos y sigilosos. Me susurran, me inquietan y me desmoronan, exaltan con las neuronas en la boca, recorro estas pequeñas prisiones, ideando la forma de acabar con ellas.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me atacaron, cuando me envió vacío, cuando lloré con rabia, cuando me volví humano, aquella ocasión en el cual engendre un error.

Ahora solo me resigno, mis ojos son persiguen la figura cándida, la soledad que se lleva a mi ser amado, él perdió a alguien, él perdió parte de mi interior. "

Muchos creen que mi amado solo era un vagabundo, que solo cree en la libertad.

Jamás se imagina lo imaginario de esa sonrisa infantil, de esa espiritualidad falsa, de ese psicoanálisis absurdo, de nadie que cree lo siniestro de esa mente extrovertida.

El y su novio era algo más que soñadores.

Ambos dominaban las ciencias bioquímicas, eran genios ocultos entre las mantas de su virginal mentira, si comentar que tenía una sociedad secreta, que hablaban más de cinco idiomas, que susurraban los cambios en las granjas y poblados pequeños, todos se ocultaron en la negación.

Ellos eran unos criminales, guardaban conocimiento y lo esparcían en el mundo, controlaban las mentes de los campesinos y vigilaban la actividad neuronal.

Aquellas mentes han revolucionado la ciencia cognitiva, había explorado el cerebro a su antojo y manejaban las reacciones químicas con maestría.

Enseñaban a leer a los pobladores del condado, repartían clases comunitarias de Historia, Matemáticas, Español, Sociología, Biología, abrían bibliotecas y divulgaban conciencia.

El plan de revertir al mundo funcionario, se necesitaba la paciencia de una serie de individuos que nacieron en la miseria, compartiendo y aprendiendo del cerebro de los demás individuos.

"Es imposible comprender las bases biológicas del comportamiento sin conocer las neurona es la unidad básica estructural y funcional Del sistema nervioso Son células altamente diferenciadas que realizan un alto consumo energético Esta diferencia incluye dos propiedades: la excitación y la conductibilidad Es decir los cabritos de respondedores de manera gradual antes de los estímulos y de transmitir la información de un lugar a otro del Organismo (conductibilidad).

Las neuronas son células especializadas en la comunicación, liberan sustancias de naturaleza proteica: neurotransmisores y neurohormonas. Los neurotransmisores participan de la comunicación sináptica, siendo la acetilcolina y la dopamina de los ejemplos muy utilizados en el organismo. El factor de liberación de corticotropina (crf) y la oxitocina son ejemplos de neurohormonas liberadas en redes capilares por las neuronas del hipotálamo. La organización de la neurona responde a las funciones de síntesis y la liberación de sustancias. Las proteínas se sintetizan a través de los procesos de transcripción y traducción. "

A pesar de tu brillante mente y tú increíble talento en la investigación científica, sigue siendo una hoja frágil otoñal.

¿Quién puede deducir el hecho de que la mayoría de la apen ร? A en tu corta vida?

Te quedaste solo en el viejo granero.

La noticia te llego atendiendo tus clases de poesía, soltaste el lápiz y perdiste la pizarra.

La comodidad se escapó de tus manos.

Escapatear para dirigir con el caballero de humor negro, necesitabas que alguien te llevara en auto.

Aún recuerdo tu rostro sollozante.

Llegaste a la granja y te esfumaste.

Tu madre había muerto y alguna parte de ti también.

El velorio fue rápido, llegue de mi segundo trabajo cuando el cuerpo de tu amada ya no estaba.

Los granjeros me lo contaron, debo aclarar que envió rabia, había llegado tarde y alguien más te ayudó.

La nada y el ser enterrado en el cadáver, el tibio manzano crecería desde las cenizas de tus lágrimas.

-Me arrepiento, me quedado sin familia y yo no he hecho nada- El remordimiento te atacó mientras abrazabas a tu único amigo en la vida.

* * *

La segunda pista...

¡Cha, cha cha, cha, chan, chan!

Las citas son fragmentos de cartas enviadas entre una pareja.

Ivan, escribe la historia.

Fin, aunque supongo que ya lo sabían.}

La vida hasta esta etapa es algo individualista, lo he hecho desde este punto, porque ese es uno de los mejores procesos para mejorar algo.


	7. El fin se acerca

Bro, es una lástima que algún vaya a morir y yo también.

Pero hay que aprovechar el tiempo.

* * *

El fin se acerca.

Abril, 6 de 1966.

"¿Quién eres?", "Mientras estás en el agujero de nuestras sábanas, puedo sentirte, pero no tocarte." ¿Dónde tiene estado ?, necesito hablar contigo y definirme, te escapas a través de fotografías, eres cruel y caprichoso.

He estado gritando por tu recuerdo, por mi vida. Pero No Respuesta del heno, ¿CUÁNDO vendras Por Mí?, Entre this relatividad y gravedad this suspiro por verte, necesito porque te, Dame Un Poco Más De Ti, por favor, te lo pido Entre mis Posibles caras".

Nunca logré definir, ni en este plano existencial, ni en todas las posibilidades.

No se como podias Ser una persona de contrastes Extremos, MIENTRAS Que las deleitabas con tu espiritualismo Lleno de falacias, me criticabas por mi Falta de lógica ante la vida practical.

Eras absurdo.

Este nivel de sentirse con náuseas, era condenadamente adictivo, aquello que unía nuestros almas.

Pero, habías sobrepasado el límite.

Ahora, ese hombre que había llegado a interrumpir nuestros conflictos-

El egoísmo había invadido el confort del granero.

Ustedes eran patéticos, dormían en la cama matrimonial de la antigua presencia, acurrucaban y veían hasta tarde. En las mañanas eran repugnantes, se ayudaban con las tareas de casa, cocinaban juntos, servían el desayuno para escuchar la radio y debatir los problemas de la humanidad. Todo con una perfecta sincronía, digna de un solo individuo mezclado.

Ustedes están buscando algo más que dos personas compartiendo su tiempo.

Lo que más estrujaba mis sentimientos eran las salidas melancólicas.

Cuando antes tu y yo, paseábamos moribundos, ahora preferencias de su brazo, sin críticas, por la creencia de que sólo eran amigos pasando por una crisis, llorabas en su clavícula y repetías el agradecimiento, el consolaba con tranquilidad, simultáneamente suspiraban Sus nombres en una especie de clave en su relación perfecta.

Los odie, quería destruirlos, porqué podían compartir su dolor.

Sentía mis entrañas retorcerse entre la miseria y la putrefacción de mi corazón.

Me dolía, me clavabas espinas, haciéndome mártir, joven de zafiros y grandes pecas, te detesta, y ahora no lo podré sacar de mi sistema.

El camino era tenso y torpe, cuando llegábamos a la ciudad, ustedes enmudecían y sólo qued cumpllos.

Los analizaba, tu rostro ceniciento, lleno de moretones y rasguños, marcado por el difícil manual de trabajo, fragmentado por la crisis y la presión social, y su rostro, pálido y carcomido, lleno de las arrugas que separaban sus edades, los callos del estrés Alrededor de los orbes gélidos y las repugnantes lágrimas ardientes que se deslizaban a través de sus lunas mejillas sonrosadas por la excitación.

Ustedes se veían destruidos, aniquilados por el tiempo y sus decisiones.

"Algunas veces, cuando me sobra el buen humor, cuestiono mi vida, lo que hice y lo que deja de hacer, me preparo mentalmente para iniciar otro ciclo y corromper a mi frustración, comienzo a elaborar planes ya llorar por mi secuencia de emociones y Pensamientos, determinó mi equilibrio y reviso portales, la vida y mis vidas son complejas, estoy en el laboratorio, estoy en el espacio, soy un observador del universo y aunque me cueste mi alma, lucharé por la idea de mi ser, lucharé por Mi libertad, aunque venceremos. "

A pesar de sus penas, ustedes se veían en calma, con aquellas sonrisas torpes.

Así que en verdad se amaban.

O al menos compartiendo su dolor y transformándolo en creaciones e inventos

Acaso, era suficiente para ser feliz?

Disfrutar tu tiempo, sin importar los problemas.

Congelar los momentos y anhelar la libertad a través de sus mentes, ¿eso era todo?

Por esta razón, lo prefiere a él.

¿Por que ustedes formaban UNO, Siendo Una Mezcla inmiscibles, llena de parches y Rupturas?

Debido a lo que usted construye sus propias vidas y experiencias, solamente las supieron unir.

¿Será suficiente para intentar sobrevivir?

* * *

Bienvenidos a mi obsesión con el tiempo.

Vamos yo todos los que tienen

Así que hagamos un favor y disfruten su vida. Todo morirán


	8. La verdad no es absoluta

**Meee, bueno aquí empieza la etapa de colectivo.**

 **La vida no es probablemente blanco ni negro.**

 **Dense tiempo para disfrutar cada uno de sus colores.**

* * *

La verdad no es absoluta ni tampoco es un conjunto de falacias.

Mayo 30, de 1966.

"Los seres orgánicos son un conjunto de elementos químicos arrojados al vacío, mientras que los elementos curvilíneos de los cultivos sobre mi silueta, me deleito con su posición química, porque el hombre, estas son el carbono, nitrógeno, oxígeno, azufre, fósforo y hidrógeno, Mentón en mi superficie cándida, y los pasajes de misterio y placer, me pregunto si las estrellas que nos engendraron estarán orgullosas de nuestras odiseas, de esta salvación de la existencia en el cual nos mezclamos. "

Las sombras cada vez que se desvanecen entre la paja olvidada y los sonoros estruendos de los cerdos.

Había viajado a otro estado a monitorear el movimiento y buscar a la resistencia.

Yo decidí quedarme, necesitaba reparar mis rupturas.

Me cuestione, acerca de mi felicidad, ¿quieres salir a buscarla? O si siempre mi parte Porque yo recuerdo que mi infancia fue feliz Que esos días en la patria que me vio crecer eran tranquilos.

Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me falta para poder sonreír al campo de esta granja americana?

Mi vieja y adorada madre, mis hermanas que corrían en ese trigal, la bufanda que se llenaba de tierra e insectos. ¿Ellos eran felices? La primavera en mi hogar y los gigantes girasoles los cuidaba y amaba, ¿qué parte de mi ?, todo lo que disfruto hacer, lo que me llena de satisfacción al ver un examen exentado, ¿esa es mi felicidad?

Entonces, la madre de mi madre golpeó al ser golpeado, el cuál es la razón del temprano matrimonio de mi alcalde de la hermana, cómo es que mi pequeño se aferraba a mí ningún no.

Si la vida es un conjunto de felicidad, porqué necesito el dolor.

Él tenía que cruzar esta tormenta durante los años, luchando para poder ver la luz y el ansiado arcoíris, ¿todo para qué?

Para obtener una comunidad campesina americana, alejadas de las buenas ideas e innovaciones, para conocer a un niño y su amante el señor modales primero, para la tentación y enamorarme de aquel soñador.

Todo el pasado para terminar en una mesa vieja y bajar los vasos de vodka. Después de las terribles muertes y golpes de mis decisiones. Él de estar aquí. Perdiendo el tiempo, perdiendo la vida.

Debo salir de esto, antes de hundirme. Pues esta es la razón de un chico para dar un asilo a un inmigrante traidor.

Ver y ansiar a la libertad.

"¿Alguna vez ha elevado la vista a aquello inalcanzable e infinito ?, me siento incompleto, triste y solo en este trabajo de campesino, mi madre se ha ido y yo me lo quedó aquí, él estado pensando en ti querido, en tu explicación Reconfortante, ahora que se ha vuelto a su origen, un lugar de brillos y gases condensados, que miran el cosmos y siento que encajan, pero hay algo que falta, algo que nuestras reacciones bioquímicas nos han dado y nosotros tanto hemos despreciado, Carecemos de aquella conciencia astral, te lo juro que es verdad, cada carga de electronegatividad lo reafirma. "

Estabas jodidamente loco hombre, no sé qué pensabas en esa mañana otoñal, en el cual me recibiste en el seno de tu hogar.

¿Cómo pensabas darle trabajo a un extranjero sucio y gris?

La verdad es que te lo agradezco, me has visto un nuevo mundo, tu y tu desquiciado novio.

Me han abierto los ojos, ahora entiendo en alguna parte remota de sus identidades.

Puedo comprender por qué intentar cambiar el mundo.

Debo pensar que ha ocurrido después de los años de la primera vez de nuestro encuentro, patético, pero soy una persona de lento entendimiento.

Ahora no sé cómo agradecer ni cómo terminar tu historia.

* * *

Arthur y Alfred aquella pareja de estúpidos soñadores, como torturaron al pobre ruso.

Ellos realmente se aman, si ustedes creyeron que Alfufu le tiraba el perro al rojo, se equivocan.

¡Sólo era una forma de amistad con derechos!


	9. El chico soñador

_He de hacer una pequeña pausa en las cartas de Iván._

 _Aquí un fragmento introductorio._

 _Descuiden después de esto, seguirá lo normal._

* * *

 **Las notas de la Zorra.**

 **El chico soñador.**

 **Primera parte.**

Mi vida, realmente era un problema bastante sencillo que complique al punto de querer sacarme las entrañas con unas oxidadas tijeras.

Fui un adorable niño, que comía tierra y jugaba con insectos, esperaba a mi madre en la sala y leía revistas viejas toda la tarde. Normalmente, tenía mucha energía, la aprovechaba para realizar grandes excursiones en el granero y en pequeño manzano. La rutina sólo eran juegos y mimos de mí esforzada familia.

Después llego mi pubertad, la granja caía lentamente, los ingresos sofocaban a las esperanzas de mi madre, y mi educación se veía amenazada por la presencia del trabajo infantil, aun así jugaba con flores moradas y ensuciaba mi uniforme en los enormes prados, mi vida cambió cuando te conocí, sólo eres un adolescente apático y rico.

Nuestras familias habían elaborado un plan, y nosotros encontrado una razón para tener un amigo.

La tensa relación internacional no me quitaba el sueño, disfrutaba de vivir en mi conciencia mágica.

Después, llegó lo tétrico, las hormonas de mis últimos años en secundaria, inundaron mi ser, probablemente comencé a pensar.

¿Quién era yo?

Aquel verano en la casa de mi fiel amigo, comencé a entender pequeños enigmas de la vida, el dolor, atravesaba las ventanas y colaba sus frías influencias, cuando me escabullía a los confines de su habitación, me susurraba los primeros libros de filosofía que leería en mi corta y repugnante vida.

Sólo era un pequeño campesino el cual quería entender por qué su compañero citadino guardaba tanto estrés.

Yo no tenía amigos en mi hogar, sólo tengo un medio hermano de mi padre "el promotor del conflicto", pero vive en Canadá.

No había otra forma de convivir con otra conciencia, tenía que cruzar largos caminos de basura para verte. Apenas comenzaba la preparatoria cuando estabas a mitad de la carrera en la ciencia del estudio de la composición y transformación de la materia.

Me llevabas mucha experiencia, alguien tan joven como yo, perdido en esas adorables sensaciones placenteras, no tardaría mucho en ceder ante las caricias escondidas bajo el manto de nuestra sagrada amistad de conveniencia laboral.

Probablemente si hubiese podido procrear hijos, y si tú no hubieras sido un estudiante destacado, seríamos un encantador matrimonio del sur, con pequeños hijos rubios y dueños de una granja productiva hasta nuestra vejez.

Pero, ambos pertenecemos al mismo sexo, esa noche, pasadas las 12, en mi juvenil vida pude unirme a ti. Algo extraño, probablemente estaríamos muertos de no ser porque realmente no llegamos a nada, sólo nos miramos desnudos debajo de la cándida luna, esperando un milagro que rompiera nuestra patética timidez.

Podrían decir que no sufrí mucho.

Es claro, algunos de mis secretos se quedarán en mis labios hasta morir.

Tampoco, fue nada difícil.

La muerte de mi padre, el alejamiento de mi único hermano, la depresión de mi madre, el constante acoso, los golpes que recibía al sentirme diferente no fue lo único, las peleas entre nuestras familias, el trabajo forzado en la granja, mis estudios fracasados, y mis intentos de suicidio, nunca me detuvieron.

Lloraba durante las noches, en los días trabajaba y estudiaba en una nueva escuela, gracias a las influencias de tú familia.

Mi vida fracasó en muchos ámbitos, pude ser un chico normal, con una pequeña mente cuadrada.

No sé, que me sacó del fango.

Comencé a valorar algunas cosas, tú amor, siempre fue un incitativa para ser la mitad de lo que querías de mí.

Todas esas palabras que leí en libros viejos, me permitieron crecer.

Nunca explicaré mi vida como tal, no es importante, sólo he de limitar la información para aquellos que he transformado.

Porque sin drogas, logré ver más allá.

Deje de creer en mi reflejo muerto y vi.

Mi cuerpo joven y maltratado.

Lleno de vida.

Yo, la cosa sin sentimientos, virgen por su personalidad introvertida.

Era especial.

He de escribirte esto a ti, tú me diste tu amor y ternura. Limpiaste mis lágrimas y me ayudaste durante tantos años.

Antes de entrar a mi carrera, descubrí aquello que a los humanos les cuesta tanto aceptar.

Resolví mis enigmas.

Ya tenía mi plan.

A pesar de la oscuridad y la luz, las cuales sólo querían apoderarse de mí, me convertí en un hermoso prisma de colores.

Gracias, por todo este apoyo.

Ahora puedo distinguir mi mancha en el cosmos. Lo importante que soy para esta sociedad y para mí, gracias por ayudarme a ser lo que admiras al existir, tú eres mi pasado, y serás mi presente.

* * *

 **Este capítulo es algo sentimental, demasiado para mí.**

 **Era necesario establecer este contexto.**

 **No sé, no tiene la amargura que caracteriza a los otros. Ni tampoco es profundo, es una simple vista superficial de la vida.**


	10. La figura que traspasa las paredes

**Ya casi.**

 **El fin cada vez se aproxima más a nuestras ideas.**

* * *

Las notas del ahora.

La figura gris que traspasa las paredes.

Segunda parte.

La vida es altamente odiosa, pase mi juventud en los libros y en esa mirada azul, perdí el tiempo en banalidades.

Ahora soy un viejo estúpido el cual defraudó a su familia y vive del salario de sus pobres clases en una facultad.

Menor del clan alfa de los más adinerados entre esta tierra de campesinos, mal carácter y un padre vengativo, conllevan a revolcarte con un chiquillo de esperanzas abrumadoras.

Cada noche, al regresar a mi lúgubre morada, alimento a mi gato y escucho la radio.

Ni con doctorado y premios, he logrado ser feliz, he colado mis sueños en la frustración que se infiltra en mis sábanas.

Pero, vi vida ha sido completamente excremento.

Desde niño fui marginado, golpeado e incluso lograron humillarme, por las cosas más simples de mi aspecto, como mis estúpidas cejas.

Pero, ahora ha cambiado tanto, la madre de aquel niño ha viajado a un lugar desconocido.

Mis instintos me lo pidieron, después de todo yo fui quien crio a ese pequeño héroe.

Me mude, lleve a mi querido amigo felino, mis libros, los artículos que he escrito, las propuestas de la próxima reunión y mis títulos.

Abandoné el lugar que vio mis triunfos y mis lamentos silenciosos.

Cada mañana levantó a mi esposo, aún no sé porque me sorprende el hecho de que vivamos juntos.

Me agrada el hecho de que podamos vernos, durante años intercambiamos correspondencia, poemas y algunas veces, cartas sentimentales o llenas de fotografías, pero ahora, sus lágrimas ardientes eran tangibles, no habíamos separado durante un largo y tortuoso tiempo.

El conflicto entraba cada día más allá de nuestra conciencia, días crueles, se aproximaban, las juntas cada vez eran más acaloradas y violentas.

Después de levantarnos, tomamos una ducha, podría haber sido romántico, pero sólo fue rutina con jabón en los ojos.

El desayuno, realmente a pesar de que somos tres hombres, ninguno sabe cocinar, por lo tanto, cada quien comía sus bazofias, incluso aquel huevo con tocino que preparaste sabía a dolor.

La partida, aquel hombre albino en verdad tenía que amarte tanto, para soportar el duro trabajo de granja, mientras tú salías con tu pareja "formal".

Las juntas, aunque juramos nunca hablar de ellas.

Realmente era lo que más me hacía feliz.

Un encuentro intelectual, dónde podía aportar mis ideas en química neuronal, mi experiencia en el desarrollo del cerebro humano y mi amor por Alfred.

En la reunión de hoy, en la cual gritabas en éxtasis de tener razón, me di cuenta de todo mi potencial.

Las pequeñas y complejas revelaciones de la vida, se muestran caprichosas en un solo instante de tiempo congelado.

Es mi presente, mi vida, mis sueños y mi amor.

¿Por qué dejé manipularme por la luz y su siniestra hermana la oscuridad?

Debí romper mis ataduras, antes de romper este tejido social.

Porque, estás aquí, en este lugar que espera cambiar el mundo, porque compartimos ideas, desde el momento en que te permití entrar en mi corazón, hasta ahora que sofocaste mi rutina.

Cada decisión me llevo a este lugar.

Me pregunto, ¿Aún tendré la oportunidad de cambiar mi mundo?

* * *

 **No sé, siento que este capítulo esta forzado.**

 **Probablemente tenga ediciones futuras.**

 **Pero, tendré que aclarar que es la segunda parte de las notas personales.**

 **Alfred representa al pasado y Arthur al presente.**

 **Meeee, me gusta la relatividad, ¿qué esperaban?**

 **Esta redactado de la misma forma que el capítulo dos, descuiden, no es que ya no tenga creatividad, sólo quiero mostrar que tanto puede cambiar una vida.**


End file.
